Dream Come True
by HistoryBuff101
Summary: Mako and Bolin get into a little scuffle with the Triple Threat Triads, but they have a witness to their party that will change their life.


this is an idea most people have but what most people forget is that Mako and Bolin were discovery while fighting in the streets. So this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reviews.

Dream Come True

Mako was in a back alley, digging through various dumpsters behind several restaurants looking for food for his younger brother, Bolin. He finally found a discarded take out box of Narook's seaweed noodles. He grabbed the noodles, and quickly returned to their little shanty where Bolin was sitting reading a newspaper, their fire ferret Pabu on his lap.

" Check this out, Mako…'while behind for the first three rounds, the underdogs, the Badger Frogs managed to win with an unexpected and impressive knockout.' Man, I wish we were probenders, wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Well, we're not, Bo," Mako said, taking a seat next to him, and handing him the noodles.

"But, bro, think about the girls, and the money…and the girls," Bolin said excitedly, stuffing the noodles into his mouth, before handing some to Mako.

"Well, Bo, we're not. We're street kids. We have dirt and empty stomachs. So you better eat the noodles before it's all gone," Mako said softly, handing Bolin the rest of them. Bolin set down the newspaper and shoved the noodles into his mouth.

"Ooh, lookie, who it is…what do you two think you're doing down here?" Mako looked up just as Shady Shin stepped out of the dark shadows of the alleyway, with Two Toed Ping and Rumbling Ryo trailing behind him.

"I should ask you the same thing," Mako responded as he stood up, while Bolin froze with noodles hanging out of his mouth, his eyes glancing between the two benders.

"I thought we told you to stay away from here, this is our turf," Shady Shin replied.  
"We don't have to work for you in order to live here," Mako said harshly, as Bolin hesitantly stepped up behind him.  
"Oh, you think so? Zolt thinks otherwise, it's bad for business. You either work for us, or we're to…persuade you to get out of here," Shin said, getting into a fighting position.

"We're not going to work for you again," Mako said severely, also stepping back into a fighting pose, "so you can forget it."

"Well then we'll have to convince you the hard way," Shady Shin said as Shin bended some water out of a hidden shoulder holster, propelling it towards Mako's face. Mako lunged forward, swinging his arm, sending a blazing arc out of his fist where it intercepted the water bullet. He dropped onto his left knee, before sweeping his right leg around, sending out another blazing arc causing Shady Shin to fall flat on his face.

Rumbling Ryo lunged forward, pulled two rocks from the ground and punched it towards Mako. Bolin sprung forward, and grabbed the rocks out of midair only to throw them straight into the ground. Mako popped back up and started pumping his fists in repetitive fireballs, making Rumbling Ryo step back, unbalanced. As Rumbling Ryo back up in an attempt to gain his balance, Bolin casually kicked up a rock ledge, tripping him causing him to land right on Shady Shin.

Then Two Toed Ping stepped up to the plate. He let out a stream of fire, directly at Mako's gut. Casually stepping forward, Mako slapped his hands together, deflecting the fire on either side only to have Ping send another fire stream at him two seconds later. Bolin quickly kicked the ground, and pushed it upward to create a large earthen wall, protecting them from the stream. Bolin proceeded to punch blocks out of the wall, right towards Two Toed Ping. One of the blocks hit Ping right in the gut, with enough force to be tossed head over heels twice.

Bolin slowly and hesitantly lowered the rock wall, and peeked around it. All three members of the Triple Threat Triad were either unconscious or in too much pain to move.

"Yes!" the brothers cried in unison, before high fiving one another. Then they heard clapping. They turned to face the alley entrance to see an older, ripped out man with large sideburns.

"How much of that did you see…?" Bolin asked hesitantly.

"Enough. That was some impressive bending and your teamwork was amazing," the man said walking towards them. "Name's Toza. Have you two ever thought of probending?"

"Hell yeah!" Bolin exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Bolin, hold up," Mako said hesitantly. "We can't afford something like probending. We can't afford the gear, gym slots, any of it. I mean, we're barely scraping by as is, and that's without trying to ferret out cash."

"Yeah, that's definitely a problem…" Toza murmured to himself, rubbing his chin. "Alright, I have an idea. I'm gym manager at the Probending Arena, there's room up in the attic you guys can stay in, in exchange for staying there, do some odd jobs around the gym. And be part of the new probending team we're putting together. Deal?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bolin shouted, pumping the air.

"So we'll get free housing and get to be on a probending team as long as we do jobs at the Arena?" Mako double checked.

"That's right." Mako looked down at Bolin's excited, happy face, Pabu staring at him from Bolin's shoulders. Mako wrapped his arm around his bro.

"Ah…what have we got to lose?"


End file.
